I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by SaintSparkle
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to Blaine's house for dinner; Blaine decides to finally tell his dad that he is dating Kurt. -two shot-
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine. You need to confront your parents sometime; they need to be one hundred percent supportive of you and your choices in life." Kurt said, rubbing his boyfriend's back.  
>"But Kurt, I don't want to get kicked out."<br>"So? If you do, I'm sure my dad and Carole won't mind you crashing at our house." Kurt said. "I'd rather them accept you for who you are, rather than continue to cover it up and pretend nothing is wrong."  
>"I guess you're right." Blaine sighed. "let's go." Blaine killed the car's engine, opened the door, and started up the walkway. Kurt followed closely behind him.<br>"Mom, I'm home." He called out into the empty front hallway.  
>"Hi honey." Claire Anderson said, as she turned the corner. "Hi Kurt." She said, sweetly. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour, Kurt will you be joining us?"<br>"Yes, if you don't mind." He said. "It's not a problem; I don't think Blaine's father will mind…" Claire trailed off.  
>"Okay, you chat with Dad, Kurt and I will be up in my room studying until dinner." Blaine said, walking up the stairs that led almost directly to his room.<p>

"The Glee assignment could not be any more fitting for tonight." Blaine said with a sigh, tossing down his bag and bellyflopping onto his bed.  
>"Yeah, definitely…have you decided what you're going to perform?" Kurt asked, curiously.<br>"Yep. And I'm not telling you, it's a surprise."  
>"Oh...Okay." Kurt said, leaning over to cuddle his boyfriend, who had moved from his previous position, and was now lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.<br>"Anyways…any ideas on how you're going to break the news to your dad?"  
>"I have no idea."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this took much longer than expected to write. In retrospect, I don't know why I divided it up into two parts. Anyways: minor trigger warning, as it was somewhat unavoidable for me to have a homophobic slur in this. (sorry!) Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome.  
><strong><br>****

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Kurt, dinner is ready." Claire called upstairs to the boys, after setting the main course on the table.<p>

"Be right down!" Blaine yelled, running down the stairs, with Kurt trailing behind.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table, across from Claire, and Blaine's dad, who had been in his office the entire afternoon, not bothering to greet his son and his guest.

"Dinner looks delicious, Mom." Blaine said, attempting to ignore the obvious awkward tension in the room.

"Dad, this is my friend Kurt. I met him when he transferred to Dalton last year."

"Hi." Mr. Anderson grunted, without looking up from his plate.

"Blaine, how is school?" Claire asked, genuinely interested in her son's studies.

"School is great, actually. The glee club, New Directions, while chaotic at times, is really fantastic, when we're not arguing. I think we have a decent shot in competitions this year."

"Yeah, I really think we have a shot, especially since I convinced you to transfer…" Kurt trailed off.  
>"You didn't, I did it on my own." Blaine said, grinning from ear-to-ear.<p>

Mr. Anderson made an uncomfortable throat clearing noise. "So, Blaine, any pretty girls catch your eye at your new school?"  
>"Uhm…no." Blaine said, awkwardly, looking at Kurt, who gave him a nudge as to say <em>do it now. Tell him.<em>"Actually, I have something I'd like to announce."

"Mom, Dad; Kurt and I are together. dating. Boyfriends." Blaine said quickly, but not too panicked or rushed, as he had thought it would come out.

There was an awkward silence that felt like it lasted an eternity, as he waited for his father to have some type of reaction.

"_WHAT_?" he managed to say, while visible getting angry. "How could you do something this…this..._sinful?_ " He asked, in anger and confusion.  
>"How could you bring this <em>fag<em> into my house and announce this and put yourselves on display?"  
>"ROBERT!" Claire yelled, in attempt to get her husband to shut up, before he crossed the line even further.<p>

"If you would kindly, excuse us, we're going to leave before this gets any worse. Thanks Mom, dinner was delicious." Kurt awkwardly nodded in agreement, before following Blaine out the front door.

"Well, that was a disaster." Blaine said, as they set foot out the front door, walking toward Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>"Who would like to go first?" Mr. Schuester asked the group, who were all awaiting to perform the song they had selected for that week's assignment.<br>"Mr. Schue, I'd like to. Blaine said, standing up and walking to the center of the room.  
>"This song, has always hit home for me. so I thought it would be fitting for this week's assignment." Blaine said, nervously fidgeting, before starting the song.<p>

_Hey dad look at me__  
><em>_Think back and talk to me__  
><em>_Did I grow up according to plan?__  
><em>_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?__  
><em>_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who lovingly smiled at his boyfriend, showing how proud he was that he was singing a song that mirrored such a disastrous relationship in his life.

_And now I try hard to make it__  
><em>_I just want to make you proud__  
><em>_I'm never gonna be good enough for you__  
><em>_I can't pretend that__  
><em>_I'm alright__  
><em>_And you can't change me_

Blaine found it harder to keep his composure as the song went on, but he tried his damnedest, not wanting to break down in front of his friends and teacher.

_'Cause we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late and__  
><em>_We can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think__  
><em>_About the pain I feel inside__  
><em>_Did you know you used to be my hero?__  
><em>_All the days you spent with me__  
><em>_Now seem so far away__  
><em>_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it__  
><em>_I just want to make you proud__  
><em>_I'm never gonna be good enough for you__  
><em>_I can't stand another fight__  
><em>_And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late and__  
><em>_We can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna make this right again__  
><em>_Please don't turn your back__  
><em>_I can't believe it's hard__  
><em>_Just to talk to you__  
><em>_But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late and__  
><em>_We can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect__  
><em>_Now it's just too late and__  
><em>_We can't go back__  
><em>_I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't be perfect_

-END-


End file.
